


It Started With A Kiss

by cathcer1984



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Monster of the Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Stiles is researching the Monster of the Week when Peter kisses him 'hello'.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 694





	It Started With A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For the nonny who requested 2 & 10 off [this list of Kiss Prompts](https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts):  
>  _2: A small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss._  
>  10: A hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it.
> 
> Title from the song **It Started With A Kiss** by Hot Chocolate, 1982. (But it's actually a sad song).

Stiles is sitting at his desk, surrounded by books, his laptop open in front of him to the Argent's Bestiary. He's not sure how long he's been searching through it all, cross-referencing one text with another and another searching for information trying to find out what the Monster of the Week is and then learning how to kill it. 

He barely registers the sound of the front door opening nor does he pay any attention to the footsteps on the stairs. It's either one of the Pack or his dad. Since Stiles has tapped into his Spark he's warded his house, the Station, the Pack's houses, so well that nobody wanting to do them harm can get in. 

There is a soft knock on his bedroom door, Stiles grunts but doesn't stop reading the ancient Polish text. There's something familiar in the back of his mind about this Monster breaking into peoples' homes, breaking things and strangling them in their sleep. 

A heavy, warm hand settles on the back of Stiles' neck as another laptop is placed on top of his book. Stiles blinks as the words are covered and he tips his head up.  


Soft lips brush against Stiles' and immediately his closes his eyes and kisses back. Just for a few seconds, then Peter pulls away with a husky "hello, darling." 

Stiles opens his mouth to say something, anything, but his brain his just caught up with what's happened. Peter _kissed_ him. With wide eyes Stiles stares at Peter, who appears frozen as if he's just realised that kissing is not a thing they've done before. 

Not wanting to lose this opportunity Stiles half twists in his chair to tug at the front of Peter's top. Peter comes easily as Stiles pulls and their mouths meet in a hungry kiss. 

Arching his back, Stiles presses his chest against Peter's. He opens his mouth to let Peter's tongue brush against his. The hand on the back of his neck squeezes once before Peter slides it down Stiles' spine, passed his hip and grips his thigh. Peter's other hand mirrors it's position and soon Stiles is hauled up. 

He wraps his legs around Peter's waist, moves one hand to tangle his fingers in Peter's hair. The kiss has become desperate, messy and wet. Stiles can feel his lungs burning as he tries to take in air when their mouths part briefly, but Peter's back quickly covering Stiles' lips and practically devouring his mouth. 

It's demanding and Stiles is so turned on by Peter holding him up in the middle of the room, with just two hands high on his thighs. Eventually, Stiles has to drop his head back to gasp in some air. Peter's mouth moves to trail soft kisses up and down the column of Stiles' throat. He leaves behind wet patches that give Stiles cold little reminders of where Peter's mouth has been. 

"Peter," Stiles clenches his hand in Peter's top. "Oh fuck, don't stop." 

Peter chuckles darkly, "wouldn't dream of it, sweetheart." 

Tilting his head back down Stiles waits for Peter to finish sucking at the hollow of his throat so their eyes can meet. "Hi." Stiles says with a grin. 

Peter smirks. Kissing Stiles again, less deep but just as hungry.

"Not your usual 'hello', Peter." 

"Are you complaining?" 

Shaking his head Stiles answers, "I'm definitely not complaining, dude, I'm just fucking surprised." 

As if sensing a serious conversation Peter uses his hands to urge Stiles' legs down to the floor. Soon they're both standing, but still close. Peter has his hands on Stiles' hips, and Stiles has moved his hand from Peter's hair to his shoulder and uncurled the one on his chest so it lays flat, fingertips resting against the chest hair that peeks out from Peter's V-neck. 

Stiles gently moves his fingers over Peter's chest, the soft up and down motions soothing him until he gets his thoughts in order. Peter stands there watching him, lips quirked upwards in a tender smile. 

Before Stiles can say anything Peter kisses him again. It's just like the first one, a press of lips together. 

"I don't know why you're surprised Stiles." Peter has an infuriating smug look on his face. "I've always said that I like you." 

"I like Scott. Doesn't mean I want to kiss him." 

"Perhaps not. However, I do want to kiss you." Peter inclines his head. "Again." 

Biting his lip to stop the smile from taking over his face, Stiles takes a deep breath. "I want to kiss you again too. But-" he says, voice firm, as Peter's head comes forward. "-I don't share. The only person you're kissing is me."

"Likewise, sweetheart." Peter shifts so their hips, and dicks, press together. "You're mine, now, Stiles." 

Stiles shifts his hand from Peter's chest to his throat. He rests his palm against Peter's Adam's apple, thumb stroking at the underside of his jaw. "And you're mine, Peter." 

Even though Peter raises his eyebrow smugly, Stiles can feel the way he swallows, the fast beat of his heart under Stiles' hand. "Would you like me to get on my knees and prove it?" 

"What would you do if I said yes?" Stiles challenges. 

Peter licks his lips, smirk firmly in place as he lowers himself to his knees. Stiles' hands still on his shoulder and throat. His eyes, though, are serious and focused wholly on Stiles' face. 

"Peter." Stiles murmurs. He takes his hand from Peter's throat and sets it on his shoulder. Using Peter's shoulders as support Stiles gets on his knees as well, with much less grace than Peter had. It's not a single fluid movement, Stiles stumbles and leans his weight against Peter until his knees are on the floor. 

They're at the same height again, Stiles imperceptibly higher. The fact that this man who submits to no one, not even his Alpha, would get on his knees for Stiles makes him feel powerful and treasured. 

"Kiss me," Peter demands. 

Who is Stiles to deny him? He waits a moment too long, Peter's face takes on his annoyed, impatient look causing Stiles to huff out a laugh. Breath fanning over Peter's lips before he follows it with his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually did a whole load of research on the Monster of the Week but didn't use it. For those interested it's [Kikimora a Polish evil house spirit](https://listverse.com/2016/04/05/10-weird-beings-from-slavic-mythology-and-folklore/). (Number 6 on the list). 
> 
> I'm on tumblr and open to prompts (off the kiss list or not).
> 
> Unspecified ages but I intended for Stiles to be last year of high school, so he's 18.


End file.
